


Five Times Takuya Tried to Get It On

by honooko



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya wants in Tarou's pants. The world has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Takuya Tried to Get It On

1\. **summer of love, love, love**  
“It’s so _hot_ ,” Tarou groaned, flopping back on the ground and twitching weakly. Takuya fanned himself absently, mysteriously devoid of any sweat or a flushed complexion; he seemed just as cool and collected as ever.

He watched Tarou’s chest rise and fall as he sucked in overly-warm air. The boy’s head was leaning back, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. His shirt was unbuttoned far enough to fully expose his collarbones, flushed from the heat, beads of sweat sliding down his throat to gather in the hollow of his clavicle. Takuya smirked; Tarou let out another shaky moan.

“You’d be cooler if you took your clothes off,” Takuya pointed out reasonably. Tarou laughed, his back arching off the ground with the force of it. He rolled over onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm and looking at Takuya through his eyelashes. It was, Takuya knew, completely unintentional.

“Mimura-kun, you’re such a joker,” Tarou said, his eyes sparkling as much as his smile.

‘Joking,’ Takuya thought. ‘Right.’

 

2\. **itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini**  
Tarou had been talking wistfully about the pool again; after a hour of standing on his porch waving a hose over his younger siblings, he’d begun to wax poetic about how nice it had been to have water deep enough to jump into.

“Well, except for when Saburou almost drowned, but Itsuko found him in time, so it’s fine!” Tarou chirped brightly.

Takuya too smiled wistfully; he remembered Tarou’s blinding smile and golden tan. He remembered the way the boy cut through the water, coming up wet, his hair sticking to his forehead. Takuya remembered the way the soaking trunks had clung to Tarou’s body and left very little to Takuya’s imagination (which, he noted absently, had gotten more vivid since interacting frequently with Ikegami).

“I could get us passes,” Takuya offered, his eyes crawling up and down Tarou’s body rather obviously.

“Wow, eight passes? Thanks Mimura-kun! Everyone will be so happy!” Tarou said happily, hugging Takuya hard.

Takuya sighed. Siblings were such a mood-killer.

 

3\. **in your mind, through your eyes**  
Takuya wished Tarou sat in front of him, instead of behind. Then he could stare at him while pretending to be focused on his school work. He could spend long stretches of time looking at the curl of Tarou’s hair on his neck, and the tiny mole just behind his right ear. Takuya imagined brushing aside the small fringe of hair at Tarou’s nape and dragging his fingertips down Tarou’s neck. He would then nuzzle at the soft skin, lipping softly at Tarou’s ear, then kissing his way down Tarou’s spine. He would reach around and loosen Tarou’s tie as the boy would lean his head back and gasp...

“Mimura-kun,” Tarou said, and Takuya snapped out of his fantasy. “Can you pass this up for me? Thanks!”

On second thought, it was probably better this way.

 

4\. **I dream a million sleepless nights**  
Tarou was writhing beneath him, panting and crying out. Takuya’s fingers danced up Tarou’s bare and flushed skin, dropping kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. They kissed, Takuya’s tongue winding around Tarou’s and swallowing his next keen.

Their hips ground together, rough and frantic, each so close to completion they could focus on nothing else except the sensations they were experiencing. Tarou’s back was arching, his eyes were falling closed, his mouth opening in a wide ‘o’—

Takuya sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and tingling all over. Panicked, he looked around; he was the only one in the room, and the only one under his sheets. And his pajamas did nothing to mask the fact that he was hard.

“Bocchan?” Isogai asked, poking his head into the room (Takuya was relatively sure the man _never slept._ ) “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Takuya said. “Just a nightmare.”

 

5\. **will you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
Takuya liked to think of himself as fairly smooth, but he accepted that whenever Tarou was concerned, he had a tendency to either make a fool of himself, or at the very least, look less like a frozen distanced prince and more like a seventeen year old boy.

“Yamada,” He’d asked seriously. “Why don’t you come over to my house today? You aren’t working, right?”

Tarou agreed, smiling his brilliant smile, and Takuya firmly squashed down the feeling of his heart flipping over in his chest. They rode back to the estate comfortably, Tarou talking animatedly and Takuya adding what he could to the conversation. Tarou didn’t miss a beat as they finally made it to Takuya’s room, but his chatter did stop rather abruptly when Takuya stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Tarou’s shoulders.

“Mimura-kun?” Tarou asked, and Takuya was a bit relieved to hear confusion in his voice, rather than anger or fear.

“I’m extremely attracted to you,” Takuya said, nuzzling at the hair on Tarou’s nape.

“Oh,” Tarou said simply. Then, after a beat, he asked, “Wait, attracted?”

“Yes,” Takuya replied. “Extremely.”

“…Romantically?” Tarou asked, seeming more interested in clarification than what it would imply.

“Yes,” Takuya repeated. “And honestly, sexually as well.”

“You... want to do those sorts of things? With me?” Tarou asked, a bit flustered. It probably didn’t help that Takuya was still holding him, although Tarou had made no attempts to break away.

“Very much so,” Takuya said, his voice low. “For quite some time now, actually.”

“I see,” Tarou said evenly, still not showing any indication of wanting Takuya to let go. Cautiously hopeful, Takuya kissed the back of Tarou’s neck softly; he was pleased to see Tarou shiver at the touch.

“Interested?” Takuya asked, careful not to do anything to sway Tarou’s decision except continue to hold him.

“…Well, since it’s Mimura-kun,” Tarou said finally, turning his head to look over his shoulder and smile. “Okay.”

Takuya wasted no time in turning Tarou around and kissing him. His hands settled on Tarou’s waist, quickly sliding around to his back as Tarou stepped closer, into the kiss, and tossed his arms enthusiastically around Takuya’s neck. For all his daydreaming (and regular dreaming) Takuya still hadn’t quite been prepared for the feeling of actually kissing Tarou; as soon as he deepened the kiss, it occurred to him that he was in a sense tasting Tarou’s brilliant smile.

They broke apart for air, and Tarou nuzzled at Takuya’s jaw.

“You do realize I meant sex, right?” Takuya said, slightly confused as to why he hadn’t just asked before; he could have been doing this _weeks_ ago.

“Right,” Tarou agreed, licking his lips. Takuya really couldn’t resist kissing him again after that. Nor could he resist rocking his hips forward into Tarou’s. A thrill went down his spine as he felt an unmistakable answering pressure from Tarou; clearly, he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

Takuya wasn’t sure what he’d expected from sex with Tarou (secretly, he hadn’t really allowed himself to ‘expect’ anything at all; only dream), only that the real thing was already shaping up to be a thousand times better than he’d thought. In his head, Tarou was shy and needed coaxing, nervous and inexperienced. In reality, Tarou was more than happy to push Takuya backwards onto his own bed and straddle his hips, bold and enthusiastic. He only rarely seemed hesitant, and these moments were quickly wiped away by Takuya’s encouraging responses.

Tarou pulled off his tie one-handed, and Takuya wasted no time in mimicking the motion, his own being tossed somewhere to be utterly forgotten. Takuya unbuckled Tarou’s belt, glancing up to check that this was allowed, and reassured by Tarou’s excited grin. Once the belt was off, Takuya could pull Tarou’s shirt free of his pants and slide his hands up Tarou’s back and across his stomach. Tarou groaned, bracing himself by putting his hands just above Takuya’s shoulders. It was thrilling to have Tarou leaning over him, sitting on him, grinding down rhythmically.

They separated long enough for both their shirts to be removed, but as Tarou kicked off his slacks, Takuya couldn’t resist the urge to press against his back and nip at Tarou’s neck and shoulders. It served as quite a good distraction, and Takuya found utterly no resistance when he pushed _Tarou_ back on the bed. In fact, Tarou merely grinned, excited and anticipating. Takuya kicked off his own slacks and his boxers with them, shooting Tarou a look which indicated he should do the same.

When Takuya lowered himself down across Tarou, their entire bodies lining up bare skin to bare skin for the first time, it was electric. Takuya moaned into the juncture between Tarou’s neck and shoulder, and Tarou’s small fingers dug into his back as they slid against each other. Tarou wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Takuya’s hips, the pressure and friction increased from the contact. They moved, faster and faster, Tarou small breathy cries intermixing with Takuya's strained groans, and then (far sooner than he'd wanted, far sooner than he could _ever_ be satisfied with) Takuya felt every muscle in his body tense, a wave of release washing over him. He moaned Tarou's name as he came, and managed to wrap his hand around Tarou's cock and stroke him until moments later, he was coming too.

By the time Takuya had control of his limbs again, he was slumped on his side, one arm tossed casually over Tarou's (still heaving) chest. He felt warm, shaky, and far happier than he'd ever felt as the result of an orgasm, and he resigned himself to the knowledge that having sex with Tarou was not going to lessen the _desire_ to have sex with Tarou at all.

"Ahhhh," Tarou breathed, shifting until he was pressed against Takuya's side. "Mimura-kun's very good at that."

"Thank you," Takuya answered politely, hiding his smile in Tarou's shoulder. "You too."

"Really?" Tarou asked, beaming. "I'm glad, I wasn't sure... I hoped I was doing it right!"

"Hoped?" Takuya repeated, paling. "You hadn't done that before?"

"No," Tarou said, blinking. "Is that bad?"

"I'm surprised," Takya explained. "But thank you."

"For what?"

Takuya kissed him, soft and tender, his hand resting over Tarou's heart.

"Thank you," He repeated. Tarou smiled.


End file.
